Lucha de desigualdades
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Fudou, probablemente, se había ablandado gracias a Kido. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, habría sido mejor para él, y para todos, haber rechazado la oferta de Hibiki. Así, Kido no se habría visto obligado a tratarlo con más paciencia. Por lo que era su propia culpa que él lo tratara así. Que se llevaran tan bien no era buena señal... y que a él le gustara no podía ser buena señal.


**A ratos, pienso que esto es muy malo; por suerte, esos ratos son muchos menos comparados con los ratos en los que lo leo y me gusta esto que escribí. No tengo mucho por decir además de que Kido y Fudou volvieron a activar mi creatividad y tengo un par de ideas más sobre ellos que, sin embargo, no sé cómo irán a acabar.**

 **En fin... Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción ya creada por Level-5 y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon._

* * *

 **Lucha de desigualdades.**

 _By Blue-Salamon_

* * *

Esa lucha de desigualdades en la que se sumieron fue parte de la peor pesadilla de Fudou cuando sus intensiones comenzaron a chocar con la realización de ciertas acciones dirigidas a Kido.

Pero no se comenzó a frustrar sino hasta cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que podían llegar a llevarse, de lo maduro que podía ser Kido y de la atención que podía llegar a obtener de él sin la necesidad de que fuera tan irritante.

—Fudou, honestamente, es muy fácil mal interpretar tus actitudes.

Lo sabía. Y se maldijo por darle la razón. Más cuando pudo ver a través de una sonrisa que Kido lo había captado.

—Deberías de cuidar un poco...

—No. —Lo interrumpió sin miramientos. Luego bufó _. «Ahí viene...»_ pensó, irritado, al tiempo en que sus labios se abrían para hablar. —Es imposible para mí, incluso tú me mal interpretas a menudo.

Kido guardó silencio. Cosa que Fudou, en una de esas desagradables ocasiones que comenzaban a volverse repetidas, no agradeció.

Le estaba dando la razón de manera silenciosa y él prefería que no se la diera. No con respecto a ese asunto.

—... Perdón. Pero, ¿sabes? Todavía puedes-

Dio un pisotón para hacerlo callar, cosa que funcionó de la peor manera.

—Sí, mira, escucha —hizo una pequeña pausa, al coger aire de lo rápido que comenzó a hablar —, estás mal interpretándome justo ahora. —E intentó cerrar la boca, pero, no pudo... simplemente, no pudo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que no voy a molestarme en intentar agradar a la gente de cualquiera de las formas que se te pudieran llegar a ocurrir. ¿Si? No voy a hacerlo. — _«Había sido suficiente, ¿no lo fue? Por favor, ya... »_ —Sin embargo, no voy a negar mi realidad: si tengo mala pinta es por decisión propia y sino les agrado a los demás pues no queda más que hacer. A estas alturas, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que no me importe como para que comience a hacerlo.

Kido ni siquiera hizo el intento de decir nada. Estaba colocado en la banca, a su lado, como esperando a que continuara y se alargara más.

Fudou debía darle crédito. Conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, Kido conseguía saber mejor cómo tratar con él. Ya casi no fallaba en saber cuando eran los momentos oportunos para mantener la boca cerrada y cuáles eran en los que podía darse el lujo de hasta, incluso, hablar de más y darle uno de sus estúpidos consejos.

Eso, a Fudou, le resultaba muy... asqueroso.

A causa de eso, ya ni siquiera podía enojarse de verdad con Kido. Y eso, irónicamente, lo cabreaba mil veces más.

Pero sabía que su enojo era estúpido. Y por lo tanto, si lo expresara tan libremente, sabía que eso no haría más que dejarlo en ridículo.

Se sentía tan idiota... y cada vez parecía que su idiotez se multiplicaba de manera exponencial conforme Kido conseguía evolucionar sus maneras y tratos con él.

En general, eso estaba mal. De verdad mal.

Cada poco más de tiempo con él se iba sintiendo cada vez más y más agradable. Y eso no se suponía que debería de pasar. Él debería de estar odiándolo con cada trozo de su alma y, a su vez, haciéndose odiar por él con la misma intensidad.

No debería de estar cayendo cada vez más por sus... encantos, no debería de estar anhelando momentos a solas con él mientras alejaba a propósito a otros con sus actitudes de perro sarnoso y Kido no debería estar preocupándose por la forma en que los demás lo veían con una mezcla de desdén, desagrado y enojo contenidos.

Kido ni debería de intentar defenderlo o considerarse su "amigo" siquiera.

Pero estaba pasando y, con el tiempo, se iba volviendo más perturbador lo bien que se sentía el hecho de poder intercambiar miradas silenciosas con el otro estratega y llegar a comprenderse sin hacer sonido alguno de palabras.

Silencios largos; sonrisas discretas; miradas que, simplemente, entendían... ¿qué le estaba pasando a él que ahora sentía menos ganas de practicar si Kido no se ofrecía a acompañarlo por lo menos un rato?

Se suponía que por lo único que llegaría a sentir algo remotamente parecido al afecto en su vida sería por el fútbol. Aún cuando fuera repetitivo y esto le diese la razón al cabeza hueca del capitán Endou. Incluso habría preferido tener algún especie de delirio romántico por el entrenador Kudou, pero eso no pasó y en su lugar había sido... ¿Kido? ¿De verdad, de entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, tenía que haber sido con Kido?

—Sí, cómo sea, lindo gesto de tu parte preocuparte, pero no lo necesito, Kido. —Por suerte, había terminado su verborrea de sinceridad. Y aunque aún se podía leer entre líneas gracias a su tono sarcástico, no sabía si se trataba de algún efecto colateral de su debilidad momentánea con Kido... pero hasta a él eso le pareció como una especie de agradecimiento de su parte. A su manera, muy Fudou. Y se sintió... ridículo, pues. Como torpe. E imbécil, también.

Con lo fácil que parecía ser comprendido por Kido, sabía que no tardaría en notarlo.

Gruñó para sus adentros; maldiciéndose, incluyendo a Kido en ello de paso y sonrojándose un poco también.

Cuando volteó a verlo, lo primero que se dio a detallar fue una sonrisa de las suyas... una que le recordaba que Kido podía llegar a competir con él en malicia si así lo quisiera.

Esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le provocaba escalofríos...

Lo que Fudou no vio fue que antes de esa sonrisa, Kido se había ruborizado igual que él (ligero, apenas un cambio de color en el rostro).

Fudou arqueó una ceja. Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir alguna excusa para tapar su pequeño enrojecimiento. Pero sí esperó... lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de salir por esa boca.

—Estoy consciente de que no lo necesitas y no te gusta que lo haga, pero aún siento que debo disculparme...

El rostro de Fudou se deformó en una mueca después de que la sorpresa inicial se le hubiera reflejado por los escasos segundos que le tomó darse cuenta de a dónde iba Kido con esa elección de palabras.

 _Maduro_ , sí... Kido era un estúpido que sabía bien como defender sus palabras.

Sobre todo con alguien tan _sensible_ como él, alguien que gustaba de tomar los argumentos y opiniones en modo ataque casi por mero _hobby_.

En cualquier otra circunstancia (con cualquier otra persona que no fuese Kido), podría haberlo tomado como una excusa más para odiarlo... pero Kido no lo dejaba.

—No es mi ideal mal interpretarte tanto, por eso me disculpo. A veces sólo me dejo llevar por tu...

¿Arrogancia? ¿El tono de superioridad que suele empalmársele solo por el simple hecho de saber muy bien lo que hacía? Para muchos era imposible ver más allá de esa muestra de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo que tenía. Era como si creyeran que por no mostrarse tan miedoso como el resto, era porque simplemente no tenía límites para hacer lo que quisiera. Trataba de que fuera así, pero... ese era un pensamiento estúpido de muchos. Porque, para el bien de todos y la desgracia de Fudou, eso no era así. Incluso un "rebelde sin causa" como Fudou tenía sus propios límites. La diferencia entre él y el resto era que él no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaban ciertas cosas.

Y es que Fudou jamás iba a permitir que alguien lo viera débil.

Jamás... Se lo juró a sí mismo desde que era un pequeño niño con la suficiente consciencia como para hacerlo.

Fudou rodó los ojos. —No necesito que-... —Pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Kido en su hombro. Torció una mueca de desdén en su boca e intentó alejarla con un manotazo desganado, cosa que apenas logró por un momento antes de que volviera con más firmeza a posarse en su hombro. Habría gruñido, pero, en su lugar, chasqueó la lengua después de rehusarse a ponerse violento en ese momento en el que no sentía las energías para ello. —Está bien, ¿si? No es algo que me quite el sueño. Sólo deja de... —estaba sintiéndose de verdad incómodo, y miraba con molestia la mano de Kido; entonces, apareció la otra, sobre su otro hombro y no le quedó más que mirar al chico y comenzar a hablar rápido —hacerlo o continúa sin que te moleste o qué sé yo. —Cerró la boca e intentó contar hasta diez, pero se quedó en el tres cuando comenzó de nuevo a hablar. —A mí no me preocupa, a ti te debería de preocupar menos.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, después de _escupir_ eso último. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer sus propias palabras como si de verdad hubieran salido de su boca.

Le pareció absurdo. Y loco. Ilógico también.

Pero no podía decir nada mientras Kido lo tenía así, tomado por los hombros mientras lo miraba fijamente tras esas gafas- ¡gogles! (o lo que fueran...)

¿Y cómo podía estar tan seguro de que sí... lo estaba... mirando? No podía. Él, simplemente, tenía esa idea. Esa sensación en su cabeza de estar... siendo mirado. Por él.

Apretó los dientes y, en contra de su voluntad, se sintió comenzar a sudar de los nervios.

—Perdón.

Frunció un solo lado de su cara, deformándola en una mueca de disgusto, que Kido mal interpretó y no podía culparlo, porque... ¿cómo podría Kido imaginarse siguiera que ese disgusto era más por la sensación que le estaba causando que por sus palabras en sí? En ese momento, Fudou simplemente no se podía sentir denigrado por esa clase de disculpa. No sentía su orgullo herido por ninguna parte y no podía sentir ganas de clavarle con palabras ácidas algún mordaz comentario respecto a su persona. No sentía nada. Estaba en blanco. Y quería permanecer así, porque si comenzaba a sentir algo... estaba seguro de que ese algo no sería bueno. Para él.

 _«Dame un respiro, Kido. Por favor, necesito... »_

—... Un respiro.

Apenas alcanzó a escucharse pronunciar, con la boca seca, y las manos sudorosas. Pero Kido pareció... no sabía si ¿escucharlo? ¿entenderlo? Quizá las dos. O ninguna y sólo se trató de una coincidencia. Pero, al fin, lo soltó. Y, luego, sonrió. De esa manera en que se le había vuelto costumbre sonreír desde que se había hecho del equipo de Raimon.

Fudou sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire hacia dentro sin preocuparse si parecía exagerado (¡Basta! Su cerebro necesitaba oxígeno —¡ese que le había arrebatado Kido con sólo esa acción tan burda!—; no podía preocuparse por guardar las apariencias en ese preciso momento).

—Gra... Uhm... —Consiguió detenerse a sí mismo antes de soltar esas palabras. Y con la cara de idiota, miró a Kido casi aterrado de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Maldición.

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Esa. No la otra. La primera de- de-...

—Idiota. —Repuso, molesto, sintiendo que la sangre le corría por las venas como si se tratase de lava y no, precisamente, de sangre.

Listillo.

—Fudou, en verdad...

Imbécil.

—Cierra la boca.

Bastardo creído.

—... cada vez me resultas más agradable.

... ¿Qué?

Lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. Cortó la lista de insultos que tenía pensados para soltar, de un momento a otro (de la que, todavía, no había decidido cuál sería el más adecuado a usar). Y ahora... ahora no le importaba.

Ya no.

—Pu-... ¡Pues tú a mí no! —Y se dio la vuelta, antes de permitir al otro seguir disfrutando del efecto que le habían causado esas palabras. Se llevó una mano a la cara, con los dedos todos separados (como garras) y quiso enterrárselos (justo así, como garras) y desfigurarse el rostro por la frustración. (Quizá no le haría mal ver alguna película con esa clase de escenas justo ahora, sólo por el desagradable placer de imaginarlo siquiera.)

Kido ya no dijo nada más. Pero al volverse a verlo de reojo, pudo entenderlo en su sonrisa aún puesta en su cara.

Esa que mantenía un intrínseco "no parece que sea así" o un "dices algo pero estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario." Esa sonrisa llena de confianza en sus ideas y que no le apenaba mostrar a él como al resto. Por un segundo, se permitió sonreír diferente, ante esa última conjetura. Antes de darse cuenta de que no debía de hacerlo teniendo en cuenta justo lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

Se volvió al frente pero ya era demasiado tarde: Kido ya la había visto y se había quedado perplejo.

—Debemos volver, a tu amiguito, uh-jum, Sakuma, lo ha de estar molestando que ni tú ni yo aparezcamos ya para la cena. —Sin embargo, Fudou consiguió sonar como siempre: burlón, arrogante. _«Qué bien... »_ —Es probable que seamos los últimos, por lo tarde que ya es... —y lo siguiente sonó más casual. _«Oh, mucho mejor... »_

Ya... parecía todo estar en orden para Fudou y era un alivio. Uno verdadero.

Ni siquiera quiso pensar en todo lo anterior pasado con Kido y, por eso, no volvió a verlo en todo el camino después de comenzar a andar en dirección al lugar donde habitaban mientras estaban con lo del torneo internacional, en la isla Liocott. Si Kido lo seguía o no, ya era su problema. Llegar sin ser visto acompañado de él sería lo mejor, aunque no fuera algo que ninguno de los dos planeara ocultar... Al menos no realmente. No era algo relativamente importante. Ellos sólo estaban (como muchos otros de sus compañeros del Inazuma Japan) haciendo lo posible por incrementar la diversidad de sus técnicas creando una nueva en conjunto. Algo para ataque era lo que estaban pensando realizar, aunque no iba todavía para nada bien...

Sí. Fudou parecía haber puesto los pies fuera del hoyo... pero, sin darse cuenta, había dejado a Kido dentro de él. Sin querer. Sin siquiera pensarlo, por que... ¿Qué podría sentir Kido por él además de la necesidad de estrechar una amistad impulsada por el sentido de que ahora eran parte del mismo equipo, eh? Era imposible que tuviera pensado realmente conservar su amistad a futuro con él y, menos siquiera, hacerla más profunda. O algo más...

Que Kido sintiera algo parecido a un cosquilleo con esa sonrisa tan... _natural_. Es decir, el sólo saber que Fudou podía sonreír así y que eso le provocara el impulso de dejar su orgullo para hablar sincero y recibir a cambio eso... Mirarlo sólo una vez más y asegurarse de que no era un espejismo esa sonrisa sincera que se mostraba en el rostro de Fudou... No significaba nada.

Fudou no se daba cuenta, todavía. Ellos dos...

Parecía que estar atados era una desventaja bastante grande... cuando el hoyo estaba justo en medio y si uno salía por su cuenta, tiraba del otro hundiéndolo, sin querer, por lo corta que estaba la cuerda.

Tal vez necesitaban caer ambos al mismo tiempo. Y luego formar un equipo para escalar. Ayudarse mutuamente y simplemente, cuando salgan, decidir... a dónde quieren llegar los dos. Y si juntos o por separado.


End file.
